


A Little out of Order

by VoiceOfDoomCalling



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Takes place in wishful wish where the team is totally okay after getting Quinn back, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDoomCalling/pseuds/VoiceOfDoomCalling
Summary: Gary is getting Avocato back up to speed on everything. When Avocato has a moment of realization.Little Cato is amused, and just loving having two dads around. Threats of grounding aside.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183





	A Little out of Order

It’s way past bedtime on the Crimson Light. And Gary and Avocato are in the room the latter has claimed as his own. Going over the longest freaking recap that’s ever been recapped. 

“Annnnd so, that’s how I become dad number 2! Second dad in command, or is it, dad second in command? Not really sure...uh...what my official title is...” Gary trails off slowly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Avocato still doesn’t say a word. Just stares at him blankly like he has for the last hour or so. It’s equal parts worrisome and freaky. Maybe they shouldn’t have stood for this conversation.

“Avocato? You doing okay there, my main bro?”

Still nothing. Gary is this close to telling Ava to call for help.

Sure, he knew recalling the last couple of weeks? Months? However much time that Avocato had been gone was going to be tough, but he was sure he’d be able to handle it.

Obviously, he was wrong. Avocato was still staring into his soul, like it had the answers to everything, and still not saying a freaking word.

“ _Okay_. Time to call for backup—“

“I can’t believe I have to marry you.” Avocato blurts out.

“I mean,” Gary jumps, when had spidercat entered the room? “You don’t have to marry him.”

Turning, Gary sees Little Cato sitting comfortably on one of the beds, wearing the mother of all smirks.

“When the _crap_ did you get here?” Gary yelps.

“Just as you started talking about the archnitects.” Little Cato shrugged, “so maybe...over an hour ago?”

“Why?” He had been pretty clear, that Avocato and him were going to have some series adulting stuff to air out.

“It’s bed time.” Little Cato yawns as if to back his point.

Oh right, Avocato and Little Cato were rooming together now. Oops. And Avocato and him had both insisted little dude was to be in bed by 10 o’clock sharp. On pain of eternal grounding, in the shape of no piloting time. Double oops.

“I feel like your focusing on the wrong things right now, Thunderbandit.” Little Cato says, interrupting his recount of just how many oops were going on. “My dad just kind of proposed.”

Gary blinks, before whipping his head around back to Avocato. Who was staring at him with an insanely fond look plastered on his face.

“Right. Uh. Wait, what now? You’re going to _what_ me!?” It comes out more of a shriek than he had intended.

“Marry you.” Avocato answers casually, like they were discussing the weather.

“And I said” Little Cato chimes in “that he doesn’t have to.”

“No,” Avocato leans a little to the side, past Gary to look at his son. “I’m going to.”

“You’re going to _what_ _me_!?” Gary really feels he needs to repeat himself. Because what the actual turd.

“Marry you.” Avocato and Lil Cato say in unison. Staring at him, as if he was the crazy one!

“Oh.” Gary is sure he needs to lay down. His legs seriously feel like limp noodles.

“Get ready for it.” Avocato says solemnly. Like he’s going to duel Gary for his hand in marriage. And oh god, Is that a thing? Is that how ventrexians propose?!

“Ok.” Gary agrees weakly. Heart fluttering like a million butterflies.

“Fucking sweet.” Lil Cato announces.

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn is alive and kicking, Gary and her are just strictly platonic tho. Platonic ride or die relationships are my jam.


End file.
